A Personal Memior From Ice King's Journal
by misstukhannock
Summary: The first chapter so far. Please review tell me what you like and what you don't. Thanks Bunches! Hope you like it!   Kadyy


It was nightime. It was also on a Friday, my favorite day, this is the tale of how the girl of my dreams was almost my girlfriend. Strong blasts of wind and tiny balls of hail slapped me in the face as I skimmed across the twig-infested forest floor. I am currently sneaking my way into Bubblegum's kingdom. The disguise I'm pulling off is _very_ clever. My long blonde wig makes my scalp itch but I have to resist the urge to scratch. I can barley run in these deep red heels, I almost tumble onto the ground_. " In the end this will be all worth it_." I think to myself. Soon the princess and I will live happily ever after like it was meant to be. My tight fitted dress hugs my slender blue body, the sequins really add the girlish flair. Gunter spent many hours sewing this award-worthy dress, his little flappers worked day and night to try and make me pretty. I carried a small little purse in my left hand, inside were the " Pretty Princess Pills".

The "Pretty Princess Pills" are the tiny tablets that make me a woman. My goal for tonight is to make my way into Princess Bubblegum's ball. So far I've been running for 2 hours straight across the land of Ooo. I smell elegant. The fragrance I'm wearing makes me smell delicious and sultry. Gunter also created the perfume in his lab. It is a mixture of Vanilla extract and fresh raspberries. Hopefully this plan will work; it took many hours to prepare myself and many weeks to get organized. I stop outside the tree line of the forest I can see the magical kingdom that awaits my entrance. But as I walk towards the palace I wonder if my appearance is enough to get inside the castle.

I skip ahead to the large pink candy-made fortress. I swallow three more "Pretty Princess Pills". The peppermint guards are on both sides of the door. I can see Finn and Jake inside the windows. I wish I could join them, I wish we could all be friends, best friends. I wish they liked me. I wish they could accept my love for the young candy monarch. I wish I could join them on their quests to conquer evil. Visions of Bubblegum's wispy pink hair filled my head. I wish I could taste her sweet candy coated lips and stare into her deep precious eyes. Her stacked lilac body is the first thing I dream about when I fall asleep. Her figure looks like it was sculpted by the most talented artist that ever lived. Her curves are a natural wonder and I want to watch it all day. Bubblegum has the most tender voice my old ears have ever heard. It's the type of voice that can stop you in your tracks even when you're at your most busy. My heart aches for her love and admiration. One day I'm going to marry that girl, and hopefully the day will be soon.

I take out my make-up bag from my purse. I fix my heavily coated eyeliner and glittery eye shadow. I look hot. I look hotter than most princesses, but not as hot as Bubblegum. I would marry myself though, I would marry any princess, but I just _love_ Bubblegum though.

The peppermint guard picked up a clipboard and asks, "What's your name ma'am?" Crap! I never thought of a flippin' alias. Every great con artist has an amazing back story. Stephanie. I've always liked that name. If I and Bubblegum ever have a girl I shall name her that. I like that name. Should I be evil or good? Good. Bubblegum will love my nice side. "Stephanie. Stephanie Eskimoo. I'm the Eskimo princess. We hide in fear from the Ice King, and I've always wanted to meet Princess Bubblegum, she seems like a very nice girl." I lied smoothly and natural.

The small plump piece of candy nodded, "Your name's not on the list but you look like you belong so… walk inside." I hugged him. I wondered if he thought I was pretty, because he would let go of my waist and kept patting my straight jet black hair. My white bow that matched my dress was falling down my clear non-wrinkly forehead. "Can you let go of me so I can walk in." I asked in my new sexy high pitched voice. The sound of edgy rock filled the room; everyone was fist pumping in formal clothes. There was a stage set up with 6 chocolate bars rocking out and singing. Next to the lead singer was _her_. She looked dazzling. She was wearing a green lacy dress and about 10 inch heels. She was the epitome of the word sexy. My blood boiled though when I saw Finn, my best friend, gazing at her like how I was. HOW COULD HE BETRAY ME LIKE THAT HE MUST PAY!


End file.
